


Second Chance at Life

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Sonia Kaspbrak, Break Up, Crying, Eddie Kaspbrak Has a Crush, Eddie Kaspbrak-centric, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Protective Steve Harrington, Sexual Tension, Steve Harrington's Parents Aren't Assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Steve Harrington's parents called him downstairs, he was expecting them to yell at him because of his grades or ask him about his love life. What he didn't expect was his parents telling him about a new kid they are thinking about adopting. His name was Eddie Kaspbrak and his mom was... in simpler terms... a psycho.When Eddie Kaspbrak was moving to Hawkins, he didn't expect Hawkins to be any different than Derry. Turns out it is different since the people there aren't as mediocre as in Derry and he's starting to feel weird feelings for one of the Wheeler Twins.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Connor Bowers/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Steve Harrington/Heather Holloway, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

When Steve Harrington's parents called him downstairs, he was expecting them to yell at him because of his grades or ask him about his love life. What he didn't expect was his parents telling him about a new kid they are thinking about adopting. And honestly, he didn't think anything of it even when they were preparing the room for him. So it shouldn't have surprised him a week later when the kid they were talking and panicking over finally came to the house.

Mrs. Harrington and Mr.Harrington flew out the door in record speed, ~~patiently~~ impatiently waiting for the kid. They got the call a few minutes before, stating that the kid was about 7-10 minutes away from our house.

"Jess, what do you plan on making for dinner? Some pot roast?" Mr. Harrington asked.

"Yeah, probably. I wanna check if Eddie got any allergies or what he likes and doesn't like," Mrs. Harrington left hand was shaking slightly and Steve knew she was internally freaking out.

"Hey mom, I'm pretty sure we did everything for this kid. He'll be happy here," Mrs. Harrington nodded, pressing a kiss at the temple of Steve's head. Right at that moment, a car slowed to a stop and parked outside of the Harrington house. The policeman opened his door and then opened the passenger door. The boy stepped out of the car, pulling two suitcases out of the car and almost tripping over one of the suitcases.

"Here you wanna let me help you with that?" Eddie sheepishly nods, passing it over to Steve. 

"Sure," Steve pats Eddie's shoulder with his other hand.

"Officer Davis, do you want to come in for some coffee?" Mr.Harrington asked.

"Sure, Chris. I have to discuss some guidelines with you about the kid anyway,"

"You want me to show the kid around?" Steve asks.

"Why do you guys refer to me as 'the kid' you know my name," 

"Uh sorry," Eddie's giggle softened the area around them, easing the nerves of the Harrington's. Mrs.Harrington opened the door so everyone could come in. Eddie dropped his suitcase down and looked around.

"Woah this is so cool," Steve raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't seen a house before?"

"Not one that's this big," Steve smirked, grabbing Eddie's other suitcase.

"Come on, I'll show you around," Steve and Eddie went upstairs and Steve dropped the suitcases on the floor. The room walls were painted sky blue and the curtains were pearly white. The bed had 5 pillows on it and was star wars themed.

"This is your room. When you get settled in just knock on my door," 

"That's a lot of pillows," Eddie said, jumping on top of the bed. 

"Yeah, they kind of went a little overboard. I'm just gonna... go to my room," Steve winked at Eddie briefly before walking back into his room. When he closed the door, he goes straight to his phone and dials Robin's phone number.

"Come on, come on," Steve muttered into the phone.

"Hey, dingus," 

"New kid. At my house."

"Dude you knew about this since last week,"

"Yeah sure but I didn't take it seriously until now,"

"What's the problem?"

"He's like... 15 years old. I don't know how to talk to him,"

"Says the guy whose only friend is a... 15-year-old,"

"That's different. He's wise among his years," 

"Why don't you introduce the kid to the other kids,"

"Other kids?"

"You know, Dustin, Mike, Ellie, Max, Lucas?-" 

"Steve! Eddie! It's time for dinner!" 

"See ya, Harrington," Steve hanged up on Robin and walked across the hall and knocked on Eddie's door.

"Hey kid, dinner is ready!" No response. Steve knocked, again and again, no response.

"Hey kid, you alive in there?" Steve opened the door to the room and Eddie was laying down on the bed. He was hugging one of the pillows to his chest and the covers were laying on top of him.

"Gosh, kid," Steve started to shake Eddie but once his hand touched Eddie's skin, Eddie shot up.

"You're a light sleeper," Eddie's eyes were wide open and he was shaking slightly.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay 'fine' dinner is ready," Eddie nodded, wiping sweat from his forehead. 

"You sure you're okay?"

"Didn't I just say I'm fine,"

"Alright, don't get your balls in a twist," Eddie huffs, shuffling off the bed. Eddie and Steve leave Eddie's room and go to the dining room. Eddie sits at the side of Mrs. Harrington while Steve sat on the side of Mr. Harrington. Mrs. Harrington sat down the pot roast in front of Eddie. She smiled sweetly before sitting back down next to him.

"Hey, son you okay?" Eddie's face was as pale as paper as he stared down at the plate of food in front of him.

"Do you not like pot roast? Maybe I could make something else-" Eddie looked up, shaking his head at Mrs.Harrington.

"No, miss I love pot roast!" Eddie took a scoop of the food and put it in his mouth. He started to chew with a big smile plastered on his face. Eddie swallowed.

"This taste really good, Mrs. Harrington," Mrs.Harrington smiles and starts to dig in her own food as well.

"Okay, do you have any allergies?" Mr.Harrington asked.

"No,"

"So any hobbies?" 

"I like to read comics,"

"Okay favorite superhero, go," Mr.Harrington said.

"Marvel or DC?"

"Doesn't matter," Steve said.

"Uh... um... Flash! The Flash!" Eddie blurted out.

"Hmm... Respectable choice. Mine is Superman," Mr.Harrington said.

"Really? Superman is so lame," Mr. Harrington gasped.

"How dare you, young man!"

"All he has is superpowers and his greatest weakness is a green glowing rock,"

"Okay at least he HAS a weakness, Flash doesn't even have one,"

"That makes him cooler!" Mr. Harrington laughs, leaning back on the chair.

"Maybe I could give you some comics later to fill that bookshelf for you," Eddie shrugs. Taking another bite of the pot roast.

"Eddie is there is anything you need, clothes, shoes-"

"No, Miss. I think I'm fine for now," After a few more talking and pleasantries, everyone was mostly done with their food. Eddie still had food left unlike everyone else in his bowl.

"You're full, Eddie?" Eddie nodded. His face was pale again and he was breathing harshly.

"Eddie, are you-" 

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Eddie blurted out, holding the table with a white-knuckled grip.

"Of course, It's next to your room-"

"T-thanks, Miss!" Eddie ran up the stairs to the bathroom, throwing his door open.

"Can you follow him, Steve?"

"Sure, fine," Eddie closed the door and locked the door. Then Eddie kneeled above the toilet and shoved two fingers into his mouth. Eddie gagged on his fingers and the food he just ate came rushing out of his mouth. Eddie pulled his hair into a tight clutch as he threw up into the toilet. 

"Eddie, what's going on in there," Tears flowed down his face as he transitioned between throwing up to dry heaving. Eddie dropped down to the ground, flushing the toilet. 

"I'm- I'm-" Steve unlocked the bathroom with a key, opening the door.

"What the hell happened to you?" Eddie shakily sighed, pulling himself up with weak arms. Steve picked him up, and Eddie was way lighter than Steve would think and walked him to the bedroom, laying him down on the bed. 

"I feel like I'm messing shit up already," 

"Nah my parents love you more than they love me,"

"What did your mom do to you?"

"I'm tired," Eddie yawned, stretching his arms out. Steve pulled the covers over Eddie's body, tucking him in.

"Well try to get some rest, I guess. I can't believe I just tucked in a 15-year-old boy,"

"Hey nobody told you to do that, Steve,"

"I mean you looked like you were about to pass out so-" Eddie grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his chest.

"Goodnight Steve," 

"Wait!"

"What?" 

"There's these kids that I'd like to introduce to you tomorrow,"

"Why do you know a bunch of 15-year-olds?"

"Uh... it's complicated,"

"Sure it is." Steve cut off the light and closed the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked for the 1000th time. He was wearing overalls with a red shirt under and red sneakers. 

"Yes, I'm sure. You changed for the 5th time already," Eddie sighed, facing Steve.

"Well, I'm fucking nervous!" 

"Don't be. They are just as weird as you,"

"I'm not weird,"

"Sure you're not, mom wants you to eat breakfast before you go," Eddie paled like he did last time at dinner.

"Look, Eddie, you need to eat. It's not healthy okay?"

"Can you just tell them an excuse or something? I don't wanna throw up-"

"No. You're going to eat and you aren't gonna throw up, okay?" Eddie nodded.

"Alright c'mon kid, let's go," Steve and Eddie walked downstairs and into the dining room. They sat back at there normal places and pancakes and bacon were set out on the table. Eddie smiled softly at the Harrington's.

"How did you sleep?"

"It was nice... um a lot of pillows," Mr.Harrington barked out a laugh, slapping his hand on the table.

"I told you he didn't need that many pillows,"

"Oh fuck off, Chris," Mr.Harrington winked at Mrs.Harrington before digging into his food.

"Hey Eddie you didn't eat anything yet," Steve said directly to Eddie. Eddie's eyes shot up and his eyes narrowed.

"It's nothing, I'm just not hungry."

"Why don't you try some bacon. Eddie."

"Why don't you mind your own business. Steve,"

"Hey, hey, hey none of that," Mr. Harrington said.

"I'm not a really... heavy eater,"

"Oh, it's fine, Eddie. Just pass it to me," Eddie passed it to Mr.Harrington, avoiding eye contact with Steve. Once Steve finishes eating, he puts Eddie's and his plate in the sink.

"We're going now," Steve grabbed Eddie's hand and dragged him out of the house. Eddie goes into the passenger side and Steve goes into the driving side. The boys stayed in awkward silence, with Eddie staring at the window or fiddling with his hands in his lap and Steve angrily keeping his eyes on the road before Steve snapped, stopping the car.

"Alright, we aren't doing this,"

"We aren't doing what?" Eddie asked, playing with the ends of his hair.

"Doing whatever you think you're doing. Are you suicidal?"

"W-what? No!"

"Cuz that's what you are doing, killing yourself. You need to eat for obvious reasons,"

"I know!"

"Do you? Because you don't seem to really understand what not eating does to you,"

"Okay because you are at your prime health aren't you? I saw the fucking cigarettes and beer bottles in your room, _Steve,"_

"My health is none of your business,"

"But my health is?"

"YES!" Eddie jumped back in shock.

"Yes, it is my business because if you die or something it's my fault! You are now my responsibility," 

"I didn't ask for none of this bullshit!"

"I am so sick of that DAMN WORD!" 

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?" Steve and Eddie went back into an awkward silence before Steve spoke up again.

"If you do that again, Eddie, I swear I'll tell them," A few minutes later, Steve and Eddie stop in front of a house with a bunch of bikes in the front garden.

"We might have to get you a bike, Eddie. You won't be a kid in Hawkins without it," Eddie walked ahead of Steve and ringed the doorbell. 15 seconds later, a pretty girl with fiery red hair, blue eyes, and a splatter of freckles on her face answered the door.

"Hey, Steve! Hi... um, what's your name?"

"Eddie,"

"I'm Beverly, nice to meet you," Beverly outstretched her hand but Eddie froze, staring at her hand like a deer in headlights.

"Hey Eddie, when a girl puts her hand out, you shake it," Eddie huffed, shaking her hand.

"Sorry," Beverly laughed before gripping his hand and dragging him inside.

"Everyone is in the basement waiting for you! We got snacks and D&D and comics- wait actually not that. Richie isn't much of a sharer," Beverly said, leading him down the stairs.

"Not everyone is here, but you'll see them later most likely," Eddie walked inside the basement and they were all sitting at a table with a board game on the table.

"Oh another thing, we are obsessed with D&D," Hearing Beverly's voice, the girls and boys at the table stop what they are doing. 

"I'll introduce you to everyone, don't worry," Eddie nodded.

"Mike, show yourself!" Mike raised a hand, not bothering to look up.

"That's Mike, he's acting like he's cool or whatever but he's just a dork-" That made Mike look up.

"HEY!"

"Bill!" Bill stands up and waves at Eddie before sitting back down.

"He's one of the sweetest dorks you could ever meet," Eddie couldn't help but notice that Mike and Bill were very attractive- SHUT UP

"Stan!" A boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes raised his hand.

"He's a bitch. That's it," Stanley flipped Beverly off.

"I'm not. I just don't like her," Beverly giggles while rolling her eyes.

"Max!" A girl that looks similar to Beverly stood up, giving Eddie a quick wave before sitting back down.

"That's my little cousin, she acts like she doesn't care but she cried when I pranked her telling her that I'm moving out of Hawkins so... she's a softie,"

"WOULD YOU LET THAT GO? I WAS NINE!" 

"Doesn't matter," Max rolled her eyes.

"Next, Will!" Will stood up and smiled, waving at Eddie.

"As you can tell, he's a sweetheart but he's a little shy," 

"Last at this table is Ben,"

"Hi!" Ben called out.

"He's the nicest nerds I ever met. Also a fan of New Kids On The Block for your information," 

"Beverly!" Ben whined, covering his face with his hands.

"Don't worry, Ben. I listen to them too," Eddie said, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"See? He's cool."

"Ellie is the girl over there," Ellie stands up from the chair and smiles shyly at Eddie.

"She's very quiet and shy but she's my baby," Beverly ran to Ellie and hugged her. Ellie chuckled, detaching herself from Beverly.

"Hey, Eddie can you tell whose her favorite here is?" Max asks.

"Wait are we missing someone?" Beverly said.

"My idiot brother is upstairs reading comics or doing whatever the fuck he does,"

"Oh right, Mike has a twin," 

"I'll get him," Max offered. She ran upstairs and a minute later, she was dragging a boy by his hair and a series of 'ow's could be heard. 

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow-" The boy who looked identical to Mike only with glasses on, looked up at Eddie and froze. 

"Uh... hi." He mumbled.

"Is Trashmouth shy?" Max teased, sitting back in her spot at the table.

"Wh-What? N-no."

"Now you sound like Bill," Stan said.

"Bitch." 

"And that's Richie but we call him Trashmouth-"

"It's because they know what's been in my mouth," Richie winked, running over to Eddie before he tripped and fell to the ground. His face slammed to the ground and his glasses scattered across the floor.

"Mom told you to stop running in here," Mike said. Richie groaned, pushing himself up with his hands.

"Are you okay?" Eddie helps Richie stand up the whole way.

"He's fine," Mike said monotonously. Blood was gushing out of Richie's nose and a small cut was on the bridge of his nose.

"Your nose is fucked up,"

"He'll live." 

"Yeah, it's just a um... a bloody nose. I get them all the time-" Eddie gripped Richie's arm and sat him down on the couch. 

"No." Eddie dug into his fanny pack and pulled out a bandage, tissues, and alcohol pads.

"Now this is gonna hurt, okay?" Eddie pressed the alcohol pad to the cut at the bridge of his nose, and Richie gripped the armrest of the couch tightly.

"Oh fuck, oh shit-" Eddie bit his lip to hold in his laugh and removed the alcohol pad before putting a bandaid on top.

"OH it didn't hurt that bad you big whump," Eddie teased. 

"Will you kiss it all better, Eddie," Eddie wiped the blood from Richie's nose completely before a playful smirk appeared on his lips. He pressed a small kiss to the bridge of Richie's nose. Richie's face turned bright red and he scooted away from Eddie a little bit.

"Wowza Doctor Eds you fixed Tozier up real good,"

"Eds? That's not my name. It's Eddie,"

"Okay Eddie... Spaghetti," Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah Richie gave us all VERY embarrassing nicknames," Will said.

"Ready?" Richie pointed to Bev.

"Molly Ringwald," Richie pointed to Mike.

"Wheeler," Mike rolled his eyes. Richie pointed to Ben.

"Haystack," Richie pointed to Max.

"Maximus or... bitch," Richie pointed to Bill

"Big Bill or Billiam," Richie pointed to El.

"Eleven or Nutella," Richie pointed to Stan.

"Staniel," Richie pointed to Will.

"Wet Willy," Will groaned, laying his head down on the table.

"And that's all folks!" 

"Hey you like comics?" Eddie nodded

"I love comics,"

"You're a boy after my heart, Eds," Richie ran to the corner of the room, picking up a stack of comics.

"I leave comics here when these assholes force me to hang out with them," Richie explained, sitting cross legged on the floor.

"My mother believed that comics and video games rot your brain, I don't have a lot of comics," Eddie sat down in front of Richie.

"Well you can borrow some of mine if you want-"

"WAIT! Holdup, you never share your comics. Why don't you share it with us?" Max said.

"I know why," Stan mumbled. 

"Anyways, Eds. Favorite superhero?"

"Batman! Of course," Richie beamed at Eddie.

"Mines too! Favorite video game?" 

"I don't have one... my mom didn't allow me to," Eddie's gaze downcast to the floor. 

"Wait what?!" Max yelled. 

"No fucking way-" Mike mumbled

"I mean if you- if y-y-you wa-want..." Richie took a deep breath.

"youcangotothearcadewithme," 

"Excuse me what?" Richie's face somehow turned a darker red and he lets go a puff of air, like an explosion just went off inside his body.

"You can go to the arcade with me," Eddie giggled, punching Richie's shoulder lightly.

"Only if you never call me Eddie-Spaghetti again," Richie tapped his chin, contemplating on it.

"Deal." Eddie smiled. Something in him just knew that Richie isn't getting rid of that name.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay in this issue, Catwoman was hot right?" Eddie shrugged.

"She was okay. Batman is hotter,"

"I mean well duh. Who's your favorite Robin?" Richie asked, laying down on in the pillow fort.

"Um... Dick Grayson," Eddie said. He failed to mention he had a slight crush on him, but that's embarrassing and well... gay.

"The real badass is Jason Todd,"

"Yeah. The robin who died is a badass. Maybe I should jump in front of a car, then I'll be badass," Richie smirked.

"You are already a badass. A adorable one,"

"You barely know me,"

"Well, I could tell. You have one of those faces,"

"One of those faces?"

"You know, I'm super cute but I'll drop kick your ass in 0.5 seconds kind of look. Even El has it,"

"Ellie actually broke some dudes nose who called Mike a frog face," Bill said before yelling out. "Fuck dude! I thought I was winning, Will you aren't playing next round!" 

"Hey that's not fair,"

"Oh Will has it too. He has yet to show it yet though," Richie teased.

"I'm not gonna break somebody's nose, Rich,"

"Not with those noodle arms, Will," Max said, smiling at Will.

"Hey!" Will said.

"I'm just playing with you, Will. I bet you could kick Richie's ass any day of the week," Max said, leaning back in her chair.

"Well that's not saying much," Stan mumbled.

"Who's the strongest here?" Beverly said, sitting next to Max.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked.

"We should all do a arm wrestle!" 

"Good idea, Marsh,"

"Bad. Bad idea, Marsh," Mike said. 

"Why Mikey? Cuz your little girlfriend won the arm wrestle? Did it hurt your ego?" Richie teased, poking his bottom lip out.

"NO! She is NOT my girlfriend. I just... don't want to,"

"Nah you're just lame. I'LL GO FIRST!" The Losers removed the extra chairs from the table, so there's only one on each side.

"I wanna go against... Mayfield!" Max smirked, rolling her sleeves up.

"You went against the wrong gal, Tozier," Richie cracked his knuckles and Max and Richie clasped their hands against each other.

"Three... Two... ONE!" Richie and Max's arm went left and right until it went way farther right, Max in the lead.

"You're gonna lose, Tozier,"

"No I'm not," Richie kicked Max's leg and then Richie used her moment of weakness to win the match.

"NO! That is not fair! He cheated,"

"Don't be jelly sweetheart. One day when you become a woman, you will one day be stronger than me," Max got up and smacked Richie in the back of his head.

"OW! ABUSE!"

"Stop hitting him, Max," Ben said to Max.

"Tell him to stop cheating, then we'll talk,"

"Alright... Eddie you wanna go?" Bill asked. He was already sitting down in Max's chair.

"Um... I'm gonna lose," Eddie said.

"Against Bill? No way." Max said.

"That hurt... but yeah Eddie, like she said. This is all in good fun," Eddie sat in Richie's seat and with a thumbs up from Richie, clasped his hand against Bill.

"Three... Two... One!" Eddie and Bill start to go back and forth but it quickly goes to Bill's side however Eddie's hand didn't quite hit the table.

"Come on, Eds! I believe in you,"

"Don't call me that!" Bill finally got Eddie's hand to the table and erupted in joy.

"I finally won! I finally-"

"Nope. NopeNopeNopeNopeNope Your elbow wasn't on the table. I saw it this whole time," Richie said.

"Now you wanna be the referee, Rich?" Max asked, glaring at Richie coldly. Ellie glanced between Eddie and Richie and smiled softly.

"I don't make the rules," Eddie shrugged, standing up.

"It's fine." After a few more rounds the matches went like this

Richie vs Max - Richie won (Even though he cheated)

Bill vs Eddie (Bill won even though ~~he cheated though)~~

Mike vs El - Mike won (Ellie probably let him win)

Bill vs Max - Max won

Bev vs Ben - Bev won

Ben vs Eddie - Ben won

Eddie vs Will - Eddie won

Eddie vs Stan - Eddie won

Bev vs Max - It was a tie

"WAIT! I never went against Eddie!" Richie sat in the previous competitor chair and Eddie did also. When Eddie and Richie's hands clasped, their faces immediately bloomed a bright red.

"Ready, Eds?"

"Don't call me that," Eddie said smiling softly at Richie.

"Three... Two... One!" It went immediately to Richie's side and Eddie huffed, trying to keep his hand away from the table. Richie quickly looked up at Eddie and their hands went back to the center.

"Shit you're strong, Eds," Eddie pushed Richie's hand down all the way to the table.

"Nope! Eddie your elbow wasn't on the table," Bill said.

"But it was Billiam. He's just stronger than me," Richie said simply. Richie gave Eddie a high five, bumping Eddie's shoulder friendly. Max's jaw dropped and Bev burst out in laughter.

"Why does he let-" Bev put a hand over Max's mouth muffling her voice.

"Eddie! It's time to go!" Mrs.Tozier yelled.

"I gotta go, it was nice hanging with you guys," Richie grabbed Eddie's wrist before he left.

"We are going swimming tomorrow, do you wanna come?" Richie asked.

"Um, um yeah. I'll ask Steve about it,"

"Cool, cool. Ask Steve if he's missing faberge organics," Eddie cocked his head to the side.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it. Just... ask him," Eddie nodded and waved to the other losers before going upstairs from the basement.

"You're the new kid, right?" Nancy asked Eddie.

"Um... yeah."

"I'm their sister. Nancy."

"Eddie. Eddie is my name-" Steve opened the door before freezing momentarily.

"Uh. Hi." Nancy froze as well, staring at Steve with a wide glance.

"Hi."

"Eddie let's go," Steve grabbed Eddie's arm and lead him outside.

"I'm not gonna ask why you looked like you've just seen a ghost..." Eddie opens the passenger door and Steve goes into the drivers side. Steve started the car and they went down the road.

"Dude I could literally feel your eyes burning into my skull, what?"

"Why did you look like you've seen a ghost when you saw Nancy?"

"I thought you said-"

"I'm curious." 

"She's my ex,"

"She's pretty,"

"Yup I have eyes you know."

"Cool me too,"

"Change the topic."

"Okay... Richie wanted me to ask you if you are missing faberge organics? I don't-"

"That fucking twerp stole my hair gel,"

"Isn't that for girls?" 

"What? Nooooo you're thinking about something different,"

"I don't think I am, Steve,"

"Well I know so."

"Okay sure..." 

"I swear that's my least favorite Tozier," Steve mumbled.

"really? He's my favorite." 

"You better not be having that boy in my house. He's always doing something he's not supposed to do,"

"So does like... every other kid,"

"Okay but they are bearable. Richie isn't."

"Okay Mister I have a vendetta against a 9th grader,"

"You'll understand when he starts to prank you and shit,"

"Whatever, Steve. You're just mad that he has better hair than you," Steve slammed on the brakes.

"EXCUSE ME?"


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Steve dropped off Eddie at the Tozier house, giving a nice sturdy middle finger to Richie, Eddie felt the nervousness wash over him. It's not that he's nervous about the new people being there... he's just nervous about what they would think. What type of 14-year-old kid doesn't know how to swim? It's ludicrous.

"Hiya Eds,"

"Not my name, Trashmouth,"

"It's not far away so we are just gonna walk the rest of the way there,"

"Why couldn't Steve just drive me there?" Mike shrugged, holding Ellie's hand as they started to walk.

"Are those two together?" Eddie whispered to Richie.

"I think so. Mike just don't wanna admit it," Eddie and Richie started to walk and Richie slung his arm around Eddie's tiny shoulders.

"So how do you like Hawkins so far?"

"It's way better than Derry," 

"Really? How's Derry, never been there,"

"Well, it's really bad. I didn't really have a lot of friends and these people would yell at me and one threw my inhaler away-"

"I'm not gonna say Hawkins is the best town ever or anything, but I'm going to say that I'm not gonna let those asshole bullies hurt you," Eddie knows he probably couldn't do anything. That doesn't mean he doesn't lean into Richie a little bit more

"Thanks."

"No problem, Spaghettio,"

* * *

"Finally! We waited long enough!" A boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes ran up to Eddie, Richie, El, and Mike.

"Um, who is that?" Eddie asked Richie.

"That's Dustin..."

"Aka Dusty-Bun!" Richie's voice became sweet and high pitched, resembling a 13- year-old girl.

"Only Suzie can call me that and you know that! Who's this,"

"This is Eds,"

"My name is Eddie, will you quit calling me that." Richie shook his head and pinched Eddie's cheek.

"The nicknames are cute! Just like you," Eddie scoffed, pushing Richie away from him. Richie smiled, pushing Eddie back. 

The first people to go in were Beverly, Max, and Richie who jump in immediately without hesitation. Beverly and Max jumped in like normal but Richie glanced at Eddie and yelled: "Hey look at me!" And did a backflip into the water. Richie swam back to the surface and waved at Eddie with a goofy grin.

Eddie waved back and watched as the others dipped their toe in and mostly everyone but Dustin, Ellie, Eddie, and Lucas remained dry and out of the pool.

"C'mon don't be a PUSSY!" Richie yelled. Lucas rolled his eyes and pushed Dustin in the water before jumping in himself.

"That... That's abuse, Lucas,"

"You'll get over it," Ellie glanced over to Eddie and walked over to him.

"You wanna get into the water together?" Eddie shrugged. Ellie softly smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"3..." El said.

"2..." Eddie said

"1!" Ellie and Eddie jumped into the water. Eddie felt the cold water surround his senses until he swam back up to surface.

"Eddie-Spaghetti! I was thinking I would have to push you in the pool like Dustin," Eddie shrugged.

"That flip you did was cool, by the way,"

"Yeah, I know. Your brother taught me that,"

"Really? My brother hates you,"

"Surreee he does. He loves me. He just denies it,"

"Surreeee he does. He got mad at me yesterday,"

"Why?"

"I said you had better hair than him," Richie snorts, gripping Eddie's shoulder with his hands.

"No way. You said that?"

"Sure did. He was being mean,"

"I literally love you so much now," Eddie's face burned under Richie's friendly gaze

"Hey lovebirds!" Lucas called. Eddie and Richie's head turned around so fast they could've snapped their neck. 

"LUCAS!" Richie yelled. Richie swam over to Lucas and tackled him underwater. When Lucas and Richie made swam back to the surface, they were heaving for breath.

"Who wants to play chicken?" Richie yelled. 

"ME!" Bev and Max yelled.

"Alright, Max and Bev choose your partners,"

"I choose Eleven," Max said, swimming over to El

"I choose Ben," Bev said. Max hoisted herself on top of El's shoulders and Bev hoisted herself on Ben's. Ben and El walk over to each other, and Bev and Max go into a frenzy of arms. 

"Is that even safe?" Eddie asks Bill. Bill chuckles.

"You'll learn real quick that nothing is 100% safe here," That should make Eddie uncomfortable... but it doesn't do much but excite him. Beverly shoves Max, as hard as she can, and Max crashes into the water.

"YES! I am the superior redhead!" She gives Ben a high five and then Richie.

"You were always my favorite redhead, Marsh," Beverly chuckles, and ruffles Richie's curly, wet hair. Max huffs and accepts a hesitant high five from Bill.

"Well, you are my favorite redhead, Max," Lucas says, kissing her cheek quickly. Max smiles but still gives Richie the middle finger.

"Can I go next?" Eddie asks Richie. Richie shrugs.

"Go for it, Eds,"

"Cool! Also... stop calling me that dickhead," Eddie swims over to Mike and taps his arm.

"C'mon,"

"I don't-"

"Stop being a wuss," Richie rolls his eyes at Mike and dunks his head underwater. When they came back up, Mike was punching Richie in the arm repeatedly.

"Mike, stop." Eleven said, giggling. Mike gave Richie one last shove before he allowed Eddie to hop himself on his shoulders. Mike wobbled for a bit, but steadied quickly. 

"Will!"

"Huh?"

"I challenge you! A duel to the death," Will shrugged.

"I choose... Lucas," Lucas kneeled down and let Will on his shoulders.

"3... 2... 1!" Lucas and Mike walked towards each other and Eddie and Will grabbed each other's arms. Eddie and Will tossled back and forth until Will crashed into the water. Eddie fell backwards into the water as well and swam to Richie. Richie had a cute pout on his lips, and he was staring at the clear water below.

"Come on grumpy head. I challenge you," Richie looked up at Eddie and a smile came onto his face.

"Who do you pick Richie?"

"Um... Haystack! Over here," Richie climbed on top of Ben's shoulders and Eddie pointed to Bill.

"Welp, you are losing now." Max said. Ellie chuckled, playfully poking Max in the arm.

"Fuck off, Max," Bill said, hoisting Eddie on his shoulders. Eddie and Richie playfully stared each other down, until Eddie burst in a fit of giggles. 

"Palhole, shall we duel,"

"What does 'palhole' mean?"

"It's a stupid word Richie made. It basically mean frenemy." Bill explained

"Yeah! You know, pall and asshole mixed together into one word,"

"Okay then... palhole. I don't understand why we must duel. But we shall,"

"You know what you did, Eds."

"What did I do?"

"You stole my tampons!-" Eddie burst out laughing, falling over into the water by accident.

"Hey that's not even fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Eds. We must adapt to it and evolve as a species." Bill let Eddie on his shoulders again.

"Ready? Three... Two... One!" Eddie and Richie attacked each other instantly. Eddie was winning, he had both of Richie's hands in his hands, now all he has to do is push him over.

"Nope Nope Nope," Richie wiggled his hand out of Eddie's and tickled his underpits. Eddie laughed, throwing his head back.

"That's cheating!"

"There isn't any rules to this game, Eddie-Bear," Eddie fell back into the water again. Eddie stuck his bottom lip out, after swimming back up to the surface of the water. 

"That's-" He gets cut off when Richie grabs his neck and slams him back in the water.

* * *

_"I can't... breathe..."_

_"Aww does the little faggot need his inhaler? He needs his medicine?" Henry grabs a fistful of Eddie's hair and dumps his head back in the water. 10 seconds later he lifts Eddie's head back up. Eddie takes a gasp of air, tears mixing in with the dirty toilet water he's being dumped in._

_"He needs medicine for his real fucking sickness. Sucking cock!" Henry dumps his head back in again._

_"Do you like that? Do you know how much bacteria is in this toilet right now? And like a little slut, you are tasting ALL of it. Do. You. Like. It?" Henry pulled him up.  
_

_"Say it. SAY IT! Say you like it!" Sobs wracked through his throat as he tried to formulate a response._

_"in you go-" Eddie stopped Henry by putting two hands in front of him, holding the toilet seats._

_"Please stop! I like it," Eddie mumbled. Henry grabbed Eddie's chin upwards._

_"What did you say? I didn't hear you,"_

_"I like it!"_

_"Like what?"_

_"I... I like tasting it. I'm... I'm a... I'm a slut,"_

_"There you go,"_

* * *

Once Eddie swam back up to the surface, he hurriedly ran out of the water.

"Eddie?" Eddie ignored Richie and put on his flip flops

"Wait, Eds where are you going?" Eddie bit his lip, trying to prevent the sob from coming out of his throat. It does anyway.

"Hey Eddie what happened?" Beverly asked. Eddie shook his head, grabbing the towel from the bench. Eddie ran to the bathroom, ignoring his friends call.

"I'm gonna go get him," Ellie said, standing up.

"Me too!" Richie said.

"Not a lot of people can go or it'll freak him out," Richie shrugged

"Come on then, Richie," Richie and El walked into the boys bathroom to see Eddie leaning against the bathroom stall.

"Eds, I don't know what happened but I didn't know it would hurt you. I'm... sorry." 

"Eddie, are you okay. You're breathing weird," Eddie shook his head.

"I need..."

"Shit what?"

"I need..." Eleven rubbed circles on Eddie's back soothingly.

"I-i-inhaler,"

"Is it in your bag?" Eddie nodded frantically. Richie ran out of the bathroom to the benches.

"Alright Eddie, breathe with me okay?" Not long after, Richie runs in, putting the inhaler between Eddie's lips. He gives it two puffs before Eddie grabs it from Richie. He stares at the inhaler, and cries even harder than he did before.

"Eds, do you wanna go home?" Richie asked softly. Eddie nodded. Richie grabbed Eddie's hand and led him outside. After grabbing all of Eddie's stuff. Richie puts on his slippers and grabs his own bag too.

"Wait no Richie you don't have to go with me," Richie shook his head.

"I'm tired anyways. I wanna go home and read some comics before school starts," Richie wraps his arm around Eddie's shoulder, about to leave the pool.

"Where the hell are you two going?" Lucas asked.

"We are going to your house to fuck your mom," 

* * *

"Rich I'm sorry for overreacting like that," Richie shook his head.

"It's fine. But what is it me dunking your head in the water? Or something else?"

~~**LITTLE SLUT** ~~ **~~YOU LIKE THAT DON'T YOU~~**

"Something else."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Eddie shakes his head.

"No. I'm not ready,"

"That's okay. You don't ever have to be ready, Eds. I'll... I'll still be your friend... We are friends right?" Eddie looks up at Richie. His eyelashes were wet and it was like he was looking at Richie through his eyelashes.

"Of course we are... Trashmouth." 

"Didn't even realize we are at your house." Eddie chuckled. 

"Can I give you another hug again?" Eddie mumbled.

"Sure Eddie-Bear,"


End file.
